


Paralogue 0.1 - The Worst In Us

by Sylvas



Series: Cinders of the Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Implied Corrin/Felicia, Implied Corrin/Rhajat, It's a pretty heavy implication, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: Everyone has their own ways of coping with war.They might not be proud of it, but in the end, all that matters is that it works.





	Paralogue 0.1 - The Worst In Us

_February 20th_

 

Corrin only narrowly heard the ringing of her adversary's blade, perilously close to her head as she threw herself to the left, snarling and spitting dark fire. Her head pounded. Her heart thundered. Everything in her felt cold and tense, like a million springs compressed. Her attacker swept his shining sword back up after the slice, deftly returning to a guarded stance, watching her with beautiful blue eyes that seemed to shine brigther than anything else in Corrin's vision. 

Her eyes stayed on him, but the noise - the dreadful cacophany of battle around her - she couldn't focus. She heard cries of terror and alarm, shouted orders, bloodcurdling screams. The ground was wet around her fists. A metallic growl emerged from her throat, as she tried to clear her mind; the boy was advancing, and she stepped back, aware of her moment of weakness. 

He said something. Something soft. But Corrin couldn't hear. 

Her forearm dug into the ground impatiently - she lunged, but then stopped herself short as the boy raised his guard; instead, she whipped her whole body around, her tail lashing in a wide arc to strike behind him, and he had to turn with a shout of surprise to defend himself from the spikes on her tail's tip; she braced herself and shoulder-tackled sideways, slamming him with her furled wing, and he tumbled back but quickly rolled upright again, narrowly locking his blade against Corrin's oncoming horns. 

She roared at him. Please, gods, die, so this can be over, so I can go home. 

"You hate this, don't you," the boy whispered. His eyes were wide. Corrin flinched and staggered back, startled, too startled to press her aggression. She felt like she was shaking - she probably _was_ shaking, the wind had turned bitterly cold and the voices that filled her mind had turned to howls... 

But at that moment, her enemy turned full circle to examine his surroundings. The battle was turning against him. In the wide open space, Corrin's dragon form dominated the field, with the Order's cavalry circling around what was left of his formation. He raised his sword and called a retreat; Corrin, startling herself from her reverie a bit late, jumped into his path... 

He raised his sword, and fire swept around its blade; half a reflex, half a panic, Corrin lunged towards him, trying to interrupt his ranged strike - she knew this blade could dig into her scales, somehow, she'd already felt its bite once - he slammed the sword into the ground as Corrin advanced, and the earth rumbled, splitting in the wake of his attack; even as large as her dragon form was she still lost footing, and that gave him a chance to lunge forward and - 

\- he didn't attack her. He just ran past, rejoining with his own troops as they routed behind her. She looked around, startled, as if she hadn't realized that a retreat was coming. The ground wasn't wet; in fact, the grassy earth was scratched and imprinted by the skirmish, but that was all it had been. A small team on each side, a scuffle on the road, nothing more. Her heartrate was slowing; the energy flooding her body began to feel thin and frail. Her stomach lurched as she returned to human form. 

The man turned back, ensuring that he was not being chased. In that moment, as Corrin lifted her head from hands and knees to watch him flee, their eyes met, and Corrin's racing heart stopped. He inclined his head to her. She could not help but be... afraid, in that moment. Afraid...? But he was fleeing...

"Corrin?" Corrin jumped - hastily pushing herself up, clamping her legs and arms rigid at her sides in hope of steadying herself as she turned around. She felt _very_ sick. Sharena regarded her with clear anxiety, standing two full arms' lengths away, which Corrin figured was reasonable. "Are you alright?" Sharena asked; Corrin nodded, very used to lying. 

"I'll be fine," she mouthed. 

"Kiran told me to send you back to Askr," the princess continued, standing a bit straighter. Her hair and cape flowed out behind her as a wind brushed past the plains. "They're heading for Ostia, which is a well-fortified castle town... it's going to be too close-quarters for manaketes."

That was reasonable enough, but Corrin felt her heart sinking regardless. It wasn't that she enjoyed fighting at all... it was just that the longer she was on the field, the less time she had to suffer what came after. Either way, orders were orders, and she didn't want to stick around where she wasn't needed. She nodded grimly and started to make her way past Sharena. "Be careful," she murmured. 

"Get plenty of rest," Sharena called after her. 

"I'll try." 

 

Corrin returned to the castle, returned to her room, took off her armor and switched into her casual robes, as provided by the Order. She paced around her room, unable to sit down or focus on anything; everything in her still felt tightly coiled and ready to snap. It would take a lot more than just walking around to clear her head. She wasn't sure she ever _could_ clear it. 

This had happened before, in Valla - though her memory of that war was still hazy at best. It had been all she could manage to keep herself together enough to lead the combined Hoshidan and Nohrian forces, and back then, not only were her siblings doing their best to ease Corrin's load as the tactician and the leader, but... Corrin had a lot of other help, too... help that was not available here. She missed all her family, but Felicia and Rhajat so much so it hurt her. 

She wanted to fight! She wanted to help the Askrians. They were nice people, and their home reminded her so much of the world she'd come from. Not to mention that the threat Embla posed, not just to Askr but to all the worlds, was great enough that Corrin knew they had to be stopped even without considering Askr's safety. But she just was not built for this. She didn't know how much she could take. 

Near sundown, she went out into the woods to the north of the castle and transformed, weaving her way between trees and clawing at the earth and stone around her. Unless she was entirely exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep; so it wasn't until she was aching and worn out that she finally slipped back within the town's walls and crept back into the castle. By the time she finally reached her quarters again, all she could do was collapse in bed, grateful for the mercy of overwhelming fatigue. 

But her sleep was far from relaxing. When she jolted awake, her nightmare flashed vivid in her memory, but quickly faded like mere spots in her vision, and she was left with nothing again. Her body had recovered some from the exertion, but she felt just as tired as before. 

She peeled off her sweat-soaked nightgown and slipped back into her robe, leaving it untied as to invite a nighttime breeze that might chill her skin and soothe her a little. She had always found the cold comforting - probably because she associated cold with Felicia's presence. Either way... she had been here long enough, and suffered enough sleepless nights like this one, that she had a bit of a routine for handling it. The night was deep, and the castle silent. So she'd walk to one of the lounges near her room and stare out the window, or pace around it, until she felt tired enough to collapse again. And then she'd give sleep another try. 

Tonight it didn't quite go that way. There was someone already in the lounge. Someone whose silhoutte froze Corrin at the threshold. She stared at him blankly, though he sat beside a window facing away from her, eyes cast outside. 

Nobody came here but her. What was he doing here? 

It wasn't like she owned the place -- far from it. This wasn't her home, or anything even close. She was the guest (?) of foreign royalty in a place she'd never heard of. It was silly of her to ever pretend that she had any kind of tenure over any part of this castle just because she went there to try to soothe herself to sleep. But she couldn't help it; especially running on little sleep like this, her draconic urges tended to reach her faster than coherent human thoughts. And watching him now, those same instincts grew conflicted. She recognized this man, his royal blue outfit, his sharp sapphire eyes, his fiery red hair. She had just been fighting him earlier that day. The fear that had overwhelmed her in that moment on the plains came back all at once; her legs locked and her breath grew short, something else rising deep inside her to mingle with the anxiety. 

_Oh, gods, no. Not this. Not now, not him..._

As she was staring, he turned partway around - she jumped, startled, before realizing he could probably see her reflected in the glass. She wondered what she looked like. His smile didn't falter, undaunted by her for whatever reason; she found herself more confused by that than reassured. Some part of her wanted to look scary and threatening, yes, but even more than that she shuddered at the idea of what he might really be seeing there. He'd seen through her earlier, hadn't he...? "I'm sorry," he said - yawning and stretching, shaking his head. "I must have dozed off." He smiled up at her. "Can I help you?" 

"T-this is my spot," Corrin said stiffly, without thinking. She reeled as his eyes lingered on her, flooding her vision with blue. 

"Is it?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "I wasn't aware. I only just arrived the other day, and am still learning my way around --"

"I-I mean - " Corrin, you idiot! She managed to look away, gathering her robe around herself in one hand and rubbing her neck with the other, face growing hot. She spoke slowly; it was a little tough for her to form words just then, though not as bad when she wasn't looking directly at him. "It's not - literally mine, or anything. I'm sorry if that sounded rude. I just meant that I was surprised to see anyone else here, especially at this time of night." 

"Ah." He looked strained for a moment, as Corrin looked back up. She felt her heart skip. She had it _bad_ tonight, didn't she? "Late nights like this are fairly normal for me, I'm afraid. I hope you won't mind if we find ourselves sharing the lounge. Though if it's a bother, I can find somewhere else..." 

"O-oh, no," Corrin gasped. Could she fight it off, as tired as she was? _Should_ she fight it off? What if he didn't mind? Her jaw stiffened, her fingers clenched around the sides of her robe... much more of this and her legs and hands might start to shake. "I-I - I don't mind. A-As long as we... get along." 

"Get along," he mused, his eyes narrowing a little. He seemed to take some additional meaning into that, but Corrin hadn't really intended to communicate anything in particular. Except maybe subconsciously. Either way, he stood, and presented a hand to Corrin, which she stared at as if she'd never seen one before. "I'm called Roy. I am the Marquess of Pherae, and General of the Lycian Alliance Army, as much as that might mean to you now." 

She hesitated - should she - ? What should she say? Slowly, she accepted his hand - his grip was warm and firm and... she was thinking too much about this... "I-I'm Corrin," she stammered. "Princess of... um... well, it's k-kind of a long story..." 

"You seem out of sorts," Roy observed lowly. "Can't sleep, either?" Corrin nodded, again without really thinking about it. It was getting to a point that conscious thought was actively difficult, over the constant strain of holding herself back from acting on instinct and doing something _very_ unbecoming. But, really, she should know better than now; when the dragon wanted something, she'd take it, unless Corrin put her whole resistance into it. 

Besides, was it so out of line? She pursed her lips, trying her best to shape the feelings in her heart into words, because maybe they were her best shot at getting through this without totally humiliating herself _or_ him. If she couldn't hold herself back, the best she _could_ do was take responsibility for herself. If she could just rein herself in long enough to explain what she wanted, _courteously_ , he'd have a good chance to turn her down and that would be enough for her to move on. She took a deep breath - faltering briefly as she realized Roy was watching her closely, concerned and attentive, but doing her best to forge on regardless. 

"I-I don't take to battle well," she admitted. An understatement, but it'd have to do. "I... I've found it's very hard for me to sleep alone, and... W-Well..." Nope. That was too much at once. She could see his eyebrows rise with a sort of incredulous understanding, and she had to look away again, sighing heavily. "Way to introduce myself, isn't it," she muttered. She felt sick. 

"I believe I catch your meaning," Roy said softly. "Truth be told, I'm quite familiar with the feeling myself." Corrin blinked and looked up again sharply, shocked; he was smiling wistfully past her. "War brings out the worst in us at times," he murmured, "doesn't it?"

Corrin stared, speechless. And in her stupefied silence, the dragon in her heart reared up. _He isn't shying away from you. Take him! Take him before he thinks better of it._ She felt light-headed. 

"Forgive me for prying," Roy added, laughing a little awkwardly. "That was a very sensitive thing for me to ask about, and I ask that you forgive the misstep." 

Corrin panicked. He was trying to disengage, and Dragon Corrin grew infuriated that she might let him go. So much so, in fact, that she acted next without thinking: she stepped forward suddenly, causing Roy to flinch and step back, and with his attention now demanded she parted her robe, holding it open and displaying herself. 

Well. She was all-in now, wasn't she? 

"You don't need to apologize," she said, somehow managing to keep her voice even enough to sound vaguely confident. Roy, whose eyes were having trouble sticking to her face now, nodded absently.

"I can see that," he mumbled back. "Um. I-I - ah." He laughed shyly again. "You're - proposing - something?"

"Just a proposition," Corrin agreed, lowering her voice to a husky whisper. Gods, now that she was watching him, he was so adorable. Delicious. He flushed so pretty and stumbled back so cute. Corrin advanced again; he couldn't move back any further, except to sit at the bench beside the window right behind him again. Was this too aggressive? Was she being too much? But she didn't want to stop, his reaction was so delightful... 

"This is something that could, feasibly, stay between us," he offered, fidgeting now with the hem of his tunic. Corrin could not help but smile. 

"Yes, it could." She tilted her head a little. "We'll just play, let out some stress..."

" _Just_ for that," he interjected. Corrin nodded, stepping forward again. Roy sat at the bench. "I could agree to that."

"Could?" Corrin growled. She was breathing hard, as if recovering from a sprint; her fingers were clenching so tight around the hem of her robe she was sure her knuckles were white. She wanted to - she wanted to do a _lot_ of things - _Just say yes. Just tell me you want me. I know you do. Just say it._

"Forgive me," Roy stammered, smiling bashfully up at her again. "This is very sudden."

Corrin shrunk back a little, shocked, anxiety worming its way deep into her very quickly. "I-If you meant to say no - " 

"N-no, no. Far from." He leaned forward, reaching out - placing his hands on her hips, pulling her back towards him; it was a gentle gesture, not a demanding or controlling one, and it communicated both his consent and his willingness to follow rather than lead so nicely that Corrin could not resist herself any longer. 

She dove onto him, planting her knees on either side, towering over him on the bench - for a moment he leaned back, trying to follow her eyes in shock, but she pressed her chest into his face and without further prompt he leaned into her, pressing his lips into the valley of her breasts; just that was enough to send a jolt through her and tear a gasp from her lips. His arms wrapped fully around her waist, holding her firmly in his lap - he had such a firm, powerful grip, it felt safe and inviting and made her only hungrier still; she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his face, pressing herself down on his thighs. His arousal was not terribly subtle, and Corrin very much liked it that way. 

Roy lifted himself up somewhat, kissing up her chest towards her shoulder; she rolled her head away to allow him access to her neck, clenching her fingers and bunching up his top, slowly gathering it into her fists until she hefted upward; he agreeably shifted back long enough for her to pull it over his head and toss it aside, but they returned to their embrace swiftly after, Corrin's grip around his shoulders even tighter than before while Roy's lips worked the sensitive flesh around her neck. He was _so warm_ , like a roaring flame she could hug to herself, driving away the emptiness in her heart. How could she - how had she ever resisted this - ? She felt so alive, so - powerful and - she growled, her voice built up in her throat unbidden and escaped unrestrained; Roy faltered, and she pushed him back just enough that she could bend down to his neck and clamp her teeth possessively around the base - not applying pressure... at least, not on purpose... 

Unfortunately - this exact position was a little awkward, but Roy at least busied himself trying to remove the remainder of his clothing; Corrin stopped him once he was exposed enough that she could wrap her hand around her prize. She couldn't see very well, but she didn't need to - she just needed to be able to guide it into her, and... 

She carefully pressed herself down until he had hilted in her - it hurt a little, and she paused, gripping him tightly and shivering, letting herself acclimate. It only took a moment before a fresh wave of blissful heat washed over her, melting away her fatigue. Roy let out a soft groan, resting his head on Corrin's shoulder, one hand firmly holding her down by her hip; his free hand delicately cupped her breast, sliding his thumb across her nipple - drawing another gasp from Corrin - then he gently squeezed, adding another pulse of heat to the building haze that was driving away Corrin's awareness. 

Experimentally, she shifted her hips back and forth - she could feel Roy inside her, pressure against different areas in alternation - caught off-guard, she moaned shakily, clutching Roy's shoulders tighter and beginning to rock her hips in earnest while he agreeably guided her into each motion. For a little while, this was their rhythm, Corrin gently riding him while Roy tended to her chest; the window behind them fogged up, as Corrin wound up pressing her arms to the glass to hold herself closer to upright, giving Roy better access to her while still maintaining balance. Corrin could hear their breaths turning shallow, laced with desire and desperation; Roy reached between her legs, his fingers brushing against her clit, and Corrin tensed and arched her back, letting out a strangled cry in shock and ecstasy - quivering, climax overtaking her - 

The world faded back in as it subsided, but Corrin was not done, she wasn't even close to done - she groaned as she pulled herself off, and Roy answered with a weak protest of his own. "What - ?" But she didn't speak, she just dropped to her knees in front of him and pushed his legs apart, and he sat back and allowed her. 

She wrapped her fingers around the base - it was quite wet, but that didn't really surprise her or bother her, that was just kind of how things were with her; more interesting than that, it was firm but also very smooth in texture, pleasing just to hold. Poor Roy, however, twitched his hips a bit impatiently. She shuffled forward and pressed her lips firmly against it, kissing it - then letting her tongue out and drawing it along the underside firmly, drawing a shuddering gasp from him. One of his hands wrapped behind her neck, fingers threading into her hair and tightening a little, hesitant to grip her but clearly trying to encourage her. 

She pressed her lips to the tip again, before wrapping them around it, hesitant just from unfamiliarity - but Roy's hips shuddered and jumped, pushing himself further into Corrin's mouth; aside from the surprise of it, she welcomed him, holding his legs and carefully sliding her head back and forth - mostly letting Roy do the work, thrusting between her lips with a hand on the back of her head to steady them both. She liked this, more than she expected... she liked the taste and the texture, she liked the feeling of warmth even if it was strange in her mouth, but more than that she liked the feeling of control that this position gave her. Roy could pleasure himself on her lips if he liked, but he did so only by her permission, because she had allowed him to. He was the vulnerable one here. 

She could feel his movements getting erratic - his wrist tightened and she obliged him, sliding her lips down as far as she could, very nearly kissing his base, filling almost her whole mouth with his length. She could feel him throbbing hotly against her tongue, and soon enough he gave a strangled cry, letting out into the back of her mouth - but to Corrin's surprise it quickly filled her mouth - ? She sputtered, too far down on him to effectively free herself, unable to stop some of his offering from leaving her lips. It was a bit sweet, but - salty - ! Without a chance to think it through, she coughed, quickly reaching up with one hand to prevent it from spilling out onto the seat or the floor... leaving a thick white glob of it on her hand, and still plenty enough in her mouth to taste. Hesitantly, she swallowed, but wasn't really sure what to do with the rest...? 

Her robe was cast to the floor beside her. She blinked at it - stole a glance at Roy, who was leaning against the window, panting - and hurriedly gathered it up around her hand, trying to clean herself off. It smeared more visibly onto the robe than she would have liked, but whatever, she would just make sure it was washed tomorrow. Satisfied, she jumped back up into the seat beside Roy, hugging his arm and nestling into his shoulder, kissing his neck, unable to decide between being gentle and conveying urgency. She wasn't done, but she knew that he'd need a rest, if her experience with Rhajat was any... 

 

He pushed himself up from the window and flipped around - all at once pinning Corrin against the window, and suddenly their positions had switched. Corrin balked, stunned, while Roy finished relieving himself of his pants. "I - but - ?" 

"You don't seem done," Roy observed, his voice soft but his coy smile shining bright. Corrin wiggled her hips eagerly, giggling back. 

"Far from," she cooed. Some distant part of her became worried that someone might see them, or hear them. She shushed it. Nobody came here but her. Well... her, and her new paramour, at least. 

With her back pressed to the window, Roy hefted her legs in his hands, pulling her into his lap again; Corrin pressed her hands against the glass beneath her again to support herself as Roy pushed into her again. Once he was satisfied they were stable he laid into her, setting a steady pace of short, quick thrusts, each impact just faintly rocking through Corrin's whole body. She couldn't move without slipping - she couldn't move her hands to feel his exposed chest or her own quivering breasts, her legs could only helplessly try to curl around his arm or shoulder but ultimately couldn't reach - she was rather helpless unless she wanted them to stop. Still in control, certainly, but - very much pinned. Without anywhere else to release her tension she heard her voice creep into her breaths, gasping and whimpering, sighing, moaning... 

"Should I - " Roy grunted, then gasped, clearly quite enthralled himself. Corrin couldn't act on it, but the sound brought her a peal of delight nonetheless, edging her ever closer. "Not - inside?" he managed to finish. 

... She hadn't thought about that. Maybe not. Some instinctive feeling in her said no. She couldn't really think it through any more than that just then. 

"O-outside," she whimpered back. Roy nodded, and - reaching up behind her back - lifted her all at once, drawing a yelp of surprise out of Corrin as he laid her down on the bench next to him; he pulled back and pushed Corrin's legs together - what was he - ? 

Oh! She wiggled her hips again eagerly, trying to shift herself a little closer to him, hooking her legs over his shoulder; he smiled a little bashfully at her and wrapped his arms around her legs, sliding himself between her thighs. Corrin hadn't ever really thought of this, but she liked it. She liked laying back and letting Roy work himself up while she watched. She played with herself idly, one hand firmly gripping her right breast while her other hand busied itself drawing languid circles around her clit, watching short of breath as Roy finished himself buried in her thighs... he had such a _cute_ expression, eyes closed and lips pressed together, restraining the faint sounds she could still hear in his throat... 

But then he gasped and cried out again, signalling a new climax; just like before the sheer volume of it caught her by surprise. His tip jutted out between her legs and he managed to leave extensive streaks from the lower parts of her stomach all the way up to her chest. It was warm - hot, even! - and felt somehow... heavy? And as Corrin stared down at herself in surprise, she decided that she very much enjoyed it. 

"Sorry," Roy mumbled. 

Corrin chuckled throatily, her hips and shoulders shaking back and forth in alternation. "Don't be," she purred. "My turn?" 

Roy shifted back, nodding; Corrin hopped up happily on all fours, then propped herself up on her shoulders and reached between her legs with one hand - spreading her lips in a very unsubtle display for him. "Goodness," she heard him mutter, and she laughed softly again, but was interrupted when she felt him tightly grasp her behind in both hands, gasping sharply - and then moaning in surprise right after, when he first pressed his tongue into her. 

There was no room for banter or play here; he wasted little time on teasing and settled in quickly, clearly no stranger to using his tongue. Before, the pleasured haze had washed gently over her in waves of heat; now it swarmed her, and she felt like she was melting into the bench, unable to do much but quiver with desire and tension and moan sharply into her arm. _Gods, gods, gods -- !_

It didn't take her long to finish like this. Her whole body seized up and her voice caught in her throat, only little strangled whimpers managing to escape her. She nearly collapsed when it finally ended, slumping sideways against the window - the glass felt so cold that she jumped, but didn't have the strength yet to move herself away from it. She managed to glance back as Roy paused, allowing her to catch her breath. 

"More?" he whispered. She nodded. _Far_ from done. As great as that was... 

He straightened up - Corrin gasped - she didn't like that, again without any clear reason why yet; she just managed to worm herself onto her back instead, and he paused, surprised. "Do that again," she demanded. 

"Again?" he repeated, incredulous, though with a coy smile of his own now. "You're not even going to ask nicely?"

"Do that again," Corrin growled, " _please_." 

"If you insist," he chuckled, gripping her legs again and lowering himself to kiss her clit; she laid back with a deep breath, preparing herself. Not that it wound up helping a whole lot. 

 

Corrin wasn't sure what time it was by the time they stopped. They had moved away somewhat from the window, so it wasn't fogged up as much anymore; now that she looked, to her surprise, the sky was still dark, not a hint of sunlight on the horizon. But surely sunrise had to come soon...? 

She couldn't will herself to move much more than that. This sensation was new to her. She had always had the greatest stamina of her partners - you know, being a dragon and all - and was used to pleasuring herself to satisfaction by the end, once her lovers had grown too exhausted to continue. That didn't happen this time. Roy was clearly very tired, too, but he had somehow kept up with her the whole time, and only now as Corrin writhed on the floor trying soothe wandering aches did he sit beside her to rest. 

"I think that's all," Corrin mumbled, closing her eyes. Her head was swimming and her skin crawled. She was probably just very tired and very cold. She appreciated that Roy kept his distance; now that they were done, the idea of contact made her feel a little sick. It wasn't his fault - these were all familiar feelings. 

"You okay?" Roy asked, concern in his voice. Corrin nodded. 

"Very good." She opened her eyes again, staring briefly at the ceiling before refocusing on his face above her. "Thank you very much." 

"I should be thanking you," Roy sighed, stretching his arms above his head, one after the other. "Though, strangely, I don't feel ready to sleep at all." 

"Oh," Corrin gasped - momentarily concerned, but - she knew where he was from, and she knew that the Order had a policy against sending Heroes to their own worlds. She sympathized with that... she wasn't sure how she would react if she was made to fight Ryoma or Xander, or any of her siblings. Or Rhajat or Felicia, gods forbid. Probably "disastrously". 

"I might go find the library," he mused. "I've heard this castle has a grand one. But I do need to wash first." He glanced down at her. "Not nearly as bad as you, though."

Corrin laughed shortly, glancing down at herself as well. She was not quite "coated" in his repeated orgasms, but it was a near thing. "Yes, I'll have to wash, before I attempt to sleep again," she sighed, slumping backwards. 

"I certainly hope this proves helpful," Roy offered. "Though, I suppose even if it isn't, I hope it's not a total loss." 

"Well, that depends." She grunted, willing herself to roll over - propping herself up on one side, putting her thoroughly defiled naked body on display for Roy with a playful smirk. "Was once enough for you?" 

"I don't know about that," Roy said lowly, smirking back at her. "Not for you, it seems, at any rate." Corrin managed to keep smiling, but that remark bit rather deep, and she felt very cold again.

"I thought you enjoyed yourself," she admonished. 

"Oh, don't mistake me," he laughed. "We can do this again if you like. Just not too soon." He rolled his shoulders. "We ought to take time to rest in between, unless your goal is to ache all the time." 

"I'll try my best to pace myself." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I guess it's settled then. I'll see you next time neither of us can sleep."


End file.
